


Parrot Playhouse

by CplCrimp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 15:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CplCrimp/pseuds/CplCrimp
Summary: Parrot Playhouse was originally a parody of the movie Gunsmoke starring children with adult voices made by Total TeleVision and Pelican Films. This Parrot Playhouse (named after the concept) is about a parrot girl named Penny's sorta-maybe-not really educational misadventures with her best friend Aaron around Tabonson, Ariyzona.





	Parrot Playhouse

It was a bright and sunny day in Airyzona, Penny the parrot hummed to herself, sitting on a bench watching a monarch butterfly flutter on a flower. Aaron the albatross was sitting next to her, eating sunflower seeds. 

“Do you ever wonder what it’d be like to fly?” the parrot asked him.

“I’d much rather stay on land or sea.” replied the sailor, turning to her.

“You’d never want to feel the wind through your feathers? Touch the clouds? The stars?”

Aaron hummed. “You strike an offer, alright. But how would you even go about flying? You can’t get that in planes or helicopters-” he stuck out an arm and motioned to it, “-and we don’t exactly have our  _ own  _ wings.”

Penny placed a hand to her beak, thinking, only defeated for a few moments. She stood, snapping, “I’m sure Theo would know! He knows everything!”

Theodore, or Theo as Penny called him, was a wise old owl that lived near the edge of the town in his old owl tree. And he sure did know everything- from the most commonly eaten food up in New Yorkie to how many cheetahs were in Cattifornia and everything else in between. He was a good friend of Aaron and Penny’s, at least she thought so, so the pair went on their merry way to visit him.

He sat in his rocker with a book in his lap, Aaron and Penny standing across the way from him.

“Theo,” chriped Penny, “You have any fun stories about flying?”

The owl hummed and stood, putting his book back in the shelf and pulling out another. “Sure. In fact-” he sat back down, crossing his legs, opening the book, “-there’s one Greek mythological tale that comes to mind.”

Penny was nearly bouncing on her feet, chirping. Theo noticed.

“Wait a minute,” Theo fretted, “You aren’t planning to do something stupid, are you?”

“Me?” asked Penny, innocently, “Do something stupid?  _ Neverrr…” _

Aaron let out a snort of laughter that he was sure Theo heard. Either way, Theo sighed and opened the book anyway, sprawling an arm to invite them to sit on a just-big enough couch.

“We start in Crete, Greece,” Theo started, “With a man named Daedalus. Daedalus created a labyrinth for the first king of Crete, King Minos. King Minos, planning to use the labyrinth as a judgement tactic, imprisoned Daedalus and his son Icarus in the maze.”

“And flying…?” encouraged Penny, beaming.

“Getting to that,” Theo shot back, mildly aggressive but not quite snapping, “Daedalus had previously made wings made from wax that gave successful flight. So, the two made some and set off.”

“Perfect!” exclaimed Penny, shooting up and rushing out the door, Aaron on her tail, “Thanks, Theo!”

“Wait--!” Theo tried to call and follow, but the two were out and gone too fast. “Oh, no,” he said to himself.

Meanwhile, out of tree-cover and back on the well-worn loose-rock road back to town, a thought struck Penny.

“Wait,” she muttered, “We should’ve clarified what kind of wax.”

Aaron shrugged, “I mean, how many different types of wax are there?” he patted Penny on the back, “I got some fish oil in my place. Grab whatever you want and meet me at that cliff off the coast?”

“Sure!” Penny chirped, smiling, “I think I have a lot of bad candles…”

\--

“So, let’s think,” Penny thought aloud, sitting at the top of the seaside cliff and watching Aaron throw another match into the swirly mixture of melting candles and fish oil. “What are things that can fly openly?”

“Kites,” mused Aaron.

“Kites!” clapped Penny, “Make some triangles, Aaron, today’s the day!”

So the two did just that, using their entire bucket. Aaron tightly wrapped and tied a few layers of fishing line around her waist, chest and arms.

“Fair sailing,” he said rather enthusiastically, patting Penny on the back. He then stepped back and started running down the cliff.

Penny nodded to herself and closed her eyes tight, running forward. For a second she thought she was doing it, her feathers being blown strongly. She opened her eyes only to see lapping- and suddenly very startling- waves.

She didn’t have time to scream before she fell into them. She quickly realized she didn’t actually know how to swim and that she couldn’t if she tried as the wax was stiff against her arms.

Penny soon felt herself being lifted by the waist and thrown over the shoulder of a shirtless white-feathered bird. He set her down on the shore and Penny could make it out as Aaron.

“Well,” he said, “I think you’re more of a bird kite than a kite kite.” He shook a bit before putting his sweater back on. “Let’s cut those off and go back to Theo’s.”

\--

So, they did just that. “Theo,” asked Penny, “How did birds of yesteryear fly?”

Theo, laying on his couch on his back and holding up a book, turned his head back to look at them. “...why? You asked for fun flying stories this morning,” he sat up, “Now you’re asking how birds used to fly… and you’re soaking wet.”

“We went for a swim,” smiled Aaron.

Theo sighed and shook his head, “Bird’s wing bones were hollow to be light. The top half was curved and the bottom half was flat to create lift. Why?”

Penny shrugged, “We’re birds, aren’t we, can’t we learn about our history?”

“...I guess!”

“Thanks, Theo!” said Aaron.

“What are you doing?” Theo asked, standing and coming nearer.

“Bones, bones, bones,” Penny thought aloud, ignoring him, “How do we go about that?”

“You  _ what?”  _ hooted Theo, angrily, “You better not tell me you were planning to make wax wings and fly!”

“No, no,” Penny consoled with a wave of her hand, “We tried. Didn’t work.”

“Oh, Penny! Aaron! You two should know better!” he stepped closer, “I was  _ trying  _ to tell you what happened to Icarus before you left so quickly!”

“Why, what happened?” asked Penny, seemingly worried.

“He was flying and decided that he wanted to show his wings to the world!” he started.

“Who wouldn't?” Aaron interrupted.

_ “Because!”  _ Theo scolded, loud and angry, “He flew too close to the sun, they melted, and then he drown in the middle of the ocean! No mainland to swim to! I can't just  _ lose  _ the both of you.”

Penny seemed to deflate. “Well, gee,” she murmured after several seconds of silence, “I’m sorry Theo.”

“Me too,” Aaron reluctantly admitted.

Theo shook his head, rolled his eyes and smiled, “Don't let it happen again or I’ll drown you myself, you hear?”

The two nodded enthusiastically before heading out, Penny discussing her even newer idea.


End file.
